vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
The Noble Greylancer
Noble Greylancer (貴族グレイランサー) is a pure blood Greater Noble who oversees the Northern Frontier Sector as Overlord. One of a long line of the Greylancer Family which includes his sister Laria and their father. Even among the Greater Nobility he is recognized as the greatest warrior. No one opposed him just out of common practice. He is the main protagonist of his own series Noble V: Greylancer, makes his first appearance in Nightmare Village. Appearance Blurred by a navy and gold-tinged haze, the Navy was the color of his cape, gold the color of the embroidery on his green coat. He has a comm gold badge shaped attached to his collar. His aura is described as ghostly. A terribly distant voice, that packed enough force to send chills up and down the spines of those he encountered. Long shinny black hair a rugged face as if the bones underneath were forged from steel, a neck thick enough to support that weight, thick eyebrows, tall nose, his tightly drawn lips might fall birding in flight. His body appeared as if the flesh and skin were stretched over a steel frame. His eyes were a deep blue and deep as the ocean, but no doubt turned red as his lips at the first whiff of blood. He towers like a giant. Seemingly unarmed to the appearance he rides a deep dark black cybernetic horse and a gold ring on his ring finger. Even when seemingly unarmed no one doubted his ability to crush any enemy regardless. He stands over two meters tall. In battle, he quickly becomes armed seemingly pulling the lance he carries out of thin air. He is able to move about even in broad daylight stating only he and his retainer Grosbec are the only two who can. Dawns a black and white mask to cover the left side of his face due to scarring. In Nightmare village: “How’d you get in here?” The question was directed at a tall figure standing there in lavish attire. He stood taller than D. Six and a half feet at the very least. His shoulders and chest were scaled in the same daunting proportions. The deep blue fabric of his cape had Gothic patterns embroidered in gold thread, and though he wore no jacket, he had on a gold double—breasted vest with jeweled buttons—diamonds, no doubt. The long gloves that went all the way up to his elbows were also embroidered in gold. And yet, the mood he cast in all directions felt mysteriously profound due to his inborn grace. His eyes, nose, lips, the contours of his face—all were, in a word, elegant. Yet for all that, he was cheery—-by human standards, he gave the impression of being a resolute and generous man, and certainly no villain. Gripping a very long spear, his right hand rose, pointing the head of it—which was still sheathed in a Vermilion cover—at the sleeping Hunter. “I would have your name.” "Feel free to introduce yourself first,” the hoarse voice replied. “I am Lord Greylancer.” The air rocked with indications of surprise. "I know you. But it can’t be....I mean, it’s an honor to meet you.” "The honor is mine." This man who spoke of being honored to the hoarse voice that accompanied D was a Noble who appeared to be in his midtwenties, and, having said that, he gave a smile that was equally elegant. Personality He has a varying personality depending on who he is talking to. For the most part of all he is very blunt, no nonsense, and very straight forward. He has little patience for deception of any kind, but muses himself playing along when he needs to uncover more truths, letting enemies give him information that will help aid him uncover the true intentions and events that have been hidden. He is usually somewhat cold and perceived as rough, undetecting of humor, and many times outright rude, especially toward those he has confirmed to have done wrong to him or others unjustly. He seems to have an unyielding loyalty to the ideals and the ruling of the Sacred Ancestor. This seems to be the driving force for most of his actions and helps him to decide most of his official actions as Overlord and any other positions given to him. These ideals have earned him his title known to most as Noble Greylancer. He is the epitome of what it means to be a true warrior in general and within the Nobility as well. There is no other Noble beside the Sacred Ancestor who has inspired more awe, respect, and fear in this respect. He is a highly skilled leader, coming up with battle strategies both long term and short term seemingly with a kind of supernatural gift for it. Having been awarded the title of Supreme Commander gives further evidence of his peerless skill with strategies along with his given command as a leader almost always ending in success of the highest caliber. Usually his dealing with humans are empty, leaving him to detest them and their varying levels of greed, lust, corruption, and deceptive natures. But this has since changed having met Leticia Belsen, Arrow Belsen, and some others like Shizam as of late. He has come to find noble, innocence, warrior, talent, loyalty, and many other positive qualities in these individuals that have changed much of his outlook on them and on others in general. Michia in particular seems to have made a deeper connection with him that he even seems to not fully understand. Biography At the onset of autumn in the year 7000 by Noble reckoning, two fears plague the village of Adoz. One was the presence of the OSB---that had been waging war against Ardo's rulers, the Nobility, for over a hundred years. The other was the imminent visit from their overlord and overseer of the Northern Frontier sector, Greylancer. Was this a different sector or an inspection by a local overseer, the villagers would not have much cause to fret. An overseer's appearance in a human habitat zone was exactly that---a ceremonial procession of auto-vassals flanking a G-coffin paraded down the street, all accompanied by the solemn music of a robotic band. Nary a soul believed that an inspector, much less a lord, was acting as the menacing eye of the Nobility from inside the coffin as decreed in the missive from the Capital. But the overlord of the Northern Frontier sector would surely come. For over three thousand years, the Greater Noble Greylancer had ruled over this sector, becoming a legend in his lifetime. His very appearance inspired awe in his subjects. This village was shaken by anxiety and confusion the source being the sky. The OSB air crafts while not even a shadow remained of their many combats against the Nobles by day and night still etched an ominous hue into their minds. The Lord Greylancer was expected to arrive by high noon. Just how was a Noble---a vampire---capable of visiting this song--drenched village? Concluding his business of rooting out OSB infiltrations Greylancer had lost interest in any further dealing in the area. Having very little interest in humanity, he was merely dispatching his duties as Frontier overlord. The truth was he could barely tolerate speaking to humans. The overlordship was not determined by succession. Before being appointed to this position by the Privy Council---the highest decision-making body of the Nobility---Greylancer had been a member of the Sub-Council. The ladder up the ranks was a precarious one for which pedigree, skill, and proven record were requisite criteria. It was a great achievement for a Noble to earn a seat on the Sub-Council, much less the Privy Council. Yet Greylancer had easily ascended the elite ranks virtually uncontested. The Noble Greylancer Though the Nobility had dispensed with such honorifics, his brethren naturally took to calling him by this appellation out of deference for his record for wiping out those among the Nobility opposed to the Sacred Ancestor. In the year 2004, the True Nobility World faction which advocated the extermination of the human race, plotted to disperse a radioactive substance that selectively acted upon human DNA. It was the young warrior Greylancer that had killed every last one of the conspirators and foiled their plot on the eve of the operation. And in the Noble year 3052, the Anti-Human Alliance , a larger, more powerful offshoot of the True Nobility World Faction, set in motion a thousand-year- conspiracy to assassinate the Sacred Ancestor . Two years later, it was also Greylancer who exposed the plot within weeks and, risking his own ruin, drove a stake into the heart of the ringleader, a high-ranking member of the Privy Council. Again in the Noble year 2071, when humanity mounted an insurrection for the ages against the Nobility, leading the charge to put down the threat and punishing the regional Nobles that incited the uprising was none other than The Noble Greylancer. Why this Greater Noble, embodying the full glory of of the Noble race, was demoted to oversee a sector of the Frontier was a mystery even to the Privy Council handing down the order. Nevertheless, Greylancer accepted the appointment without complaint and departed the Capital with his most trusted retainers in tow. Nearly ten thousand Nobles were said to have lined the street to soberly see off their great exalted warrior. However, now this reason reveals itself as he is summoned to the Capital. Supreme Commander Greylancer It's there that the chancellor of the Privy Counsel that has summoned him. Talking among themselves in banter without knowledge of his imminent arrival the members converse on the war with the OSB saying had Greylancer been given command the war would not have lasted nearly as long as it has, but the cost was that he would have seen to it they the members would have been on the front lines, which did not sit well with their members. Using their combined political pull they had him demoted and sent away for his efforts in defense of avoiding that. It is then revealed he has been selected to command the forces. The legendary Air Chariot Battalion, whose Generals consist of General Gaskell of the First Air Chariot Battalion, General Brewster of the Second Air Chariot Battalion, and General Nombusol of the Third Air Chariot Battalion. All of which considered giants of uncommon ability. And he would be Supreme Commander of the elite squad in the attack on the OSB Moon Base. OSB Moon Base Predicting an even fight in a battle of brute force the OSB built a permanent base on the far side of the Earth's moon in anticipation of a war of attrition. The human world established an investigative agency, which concluded UFOs were not merely engaged in observation but laying the foundation for invasion. The Nobility had inherited that knowledge. And prepared accordingly. Thus began the war between the OSB and the Nobility that would span three thousand years. The base defense was a barrier that negated or deflected all the Nobility attacks, such as antiproton blasts that vaporizes all matter in existence. It had the backing of a fleet of OSB space ships that along with the base deployed gravitational spheres. When they came in contact with Nobility aircrafts, they neutralized the anti-gravitational propulsion field. Supreme Commander Greylancer's plan was to destroy the OSB's defenses, breach the lunar base, then annihilate the enemy in hand to hand combat. Noblesse oblige--the obligation borne by humans of high birth, royalty and Nobility, in return for their high ranking. Driven by this obligation the Nobility always stood at the vanguard of their fleet. Cowards were they that shouted "Forward!" from a position of safety. Noble Warrior is simply saying "After me," and were the first to draw weapons fire. ''Greylancer was true to this philosophy as he lead them into battle drawing enemy fire to himself while being backed by the fleet. One after the next, ion engines of the bat-shaped aircraft flamed on. The atomic cannon used plasma to immolate their crafts, destroying them on the molecular level. Then, as the jettisoned pilots plummeted through space, a barrage of stakes and steel arrows rained down to impale them neutralizing or killing them out right. Greylancer threaded his chariot past the spheres, destroyed them as he passed, and closed in on the moon base. "Do not fail me rear squadron" With his squad backing him Greylancer sees the base coming into view. Shooting anti-proton blasts, the barrier deflected them, destroying other OSB space crafts instead. The Millitary Bureau developed a dimensional cutter used by the Capital that would warp space within the field and disrupt it long enough for Greylancer and the fleet to breach it. If the cutter failed, Greylancer would fly into the barrier and be reduced to dust. And if the cutter were a thousandth of a second off, Greylancer would be banished to another dimension. The Greater Noble did not flinch and pointed the chariot toward the barrier. The barrier tore open; his chariot plunged into the white one-by-three-kilometer tear in the dimension, the anti-proton stream reversed direction and the vortex dragged Greylancer's craft down onto the lunar surface, right into the OSB Base. Inside the oddly shaped building there existed silver-colored automatons called cybernetic beings. Wrapped in silence, no audible alarm was necessary to alert an army of robots, nor was there air to carry any sound. The Robot combat vehicles sped down the corridors and fighters swooped down from above. Gravitational spheres flew about in every direction. The enemy intended to neutralize Greylancers's anti-gravitational field before unleashing an attack. "I'm going in....any one who is able, After Me!" he shouted switching off the chariot's field with his Subcommander‚ Yanus‚ voicing disdain for anything rash. Swinging his weapon of choice the lance several explosions erupted in the vacuum around him. When the blades traveling at supersonic speed made contact with the lance, the convergence of the two opposing forces disintegrated the blades. Blue electromagnetic waves and ash scattered everywhere. At what speed was such a feat possible? With what force? The OSB began raining down more weapons and attack on him. Greylancer reversed their attacks on them instead with his lance as a change of tactic. Their attacks now rained down on his enemies, destroying countless of them. Before he realized it.... Greylancer was alone in the skies as he came back down hovering in the chariot. His eyes glimmered Scarlet. He had found the target he was in search for. As he did the enemy targeted him unleashing g forces on his body. He groaned under the pressure brought to him, feeling his ribs snap and stab into his internal organs coughing up blood. The force was akin to a human being crushed under a boulder of 100 tons. As he leveled off the craft weathering the attack, his body healed from the wounds. The organs inside his body regained their function and his bones healed instantly. There was a reason why Nobles were Nobles, and this phenomena of rapid healing was the case. One hundred kilometers to the target. Greylancer read the message on the console and said, "Dimensional vortex shot.... just one." The AI replied affirmatively, as it procured an escape route, readily calculating the probability to escape the blast of being one percent. Greylancer pushed on saying that was plenty regardless, giving the order to fire destroying the target sought on the moon base that would secure victory for the fleet, but he was caught in the blast and sent to another world... Ending up back on earth cut in half, he meets a blind girl named Leticia, and a boy named Arrow. Not knowing at first whether the battle ended or not or how his fleet fared; he finds out later on it succeeded. The Privy Council being greatly pleased with the success and victory on the moon base, had declared a worldwide day of celebration. The surviving OSB fled to Mars. Not only had the battle ended with fewer than ten killed; Greylancer's fleet had returned unscathed. They cleaned up after Greylancer had destroyed the pivotal target sought on the base for victory. being hosted by Vlijmen Mayerling drinking Synthetic Blood]] Powers and Abilities 'Chosen One Powers- In his own series he has shown to have power at least on this level shown fighting multiple Overlords and overpowering them despite their power being above many Greater Nobles power.' 'Success Powers- By the time of Vampire Hunter D Greylancer's powers may have grown especially since it takes place after Greylancer gained the Von Hauptmann Bloodline Gifts, and may have gained many other gifts beside these. He no longer has a scar on his face which may also indicate much more evolved powers. He shows in Vampire Hunter D to rival that of several Success Powers level beings such as the U-Taker, The Prototype, Combined Being and D (Who seems to have grown in power since the events of the other novels). ' 'Stealth Master- He is a master at concealing all of his actions physically, mentally, and even energy projection. Has technology which further allows him to breach forcefields or other defenses with out detection or even how he did it. His live image technology completely conceals him and allows him to fool others with placing what ever image he wants them to see, not to mention telepathy which allows for illusion casting.' 'Supreme Commander- He is a masterful leader strategist and well versed in all forms of combat which being a supreme commander would afford.' 'Telepathy' 'Reflect' 'Absorption- Can Absorb seemingly all forms of energy using his lance as a conduit.' Cosmic Energy- Can absorb and manipulate the power that moves the Milky Way. Hellfire- With will alone it seems Greater Nobles can blast a target with hellfire with just a look. Matter Manipulation Anti-Matter Manipulation Elemental Empowerment- Can manipulate, use, and absorb all elements. Von Hauptmann Bloodline Gifts Physical Stats of a Greater Noble '' ''Highly Skilled Sorcerer Master Tactician Master Detective Telepathy Hypnotism Mind Control Equipment Lord Greylancer's Lance- Cuts through targets at or near light speed at the very least. It discharges a purple streak colored particle beam hitting a target and boring a 5-meter-long trench in the ground making no noise in its wake. Probably an anti-proton beam that destroys all matter. Time-Deceiving Incense Ring- A gold urn-shaped ring. There are three tiny holes in what appeared to be a lid. A look revealed white plumes of smoke rising out of the ring. That Greylancer could scour the sector on his chariot to wipe out the OSB threat night and day was due to his sister Laria's invention. Anyone inhaling its scent experiences the illusion that night is day and day is night. Thus, when Greylancer walked in the light of day, his subjective experience was of being awake and active at night. Working like Time-Bewitching Incense it allowed him to walk in the daytime without ill effect to his body. The scent is made from the DNA of the venerable von Hauptmann family. Comm Nobility Force Field Dimensional Shot Dimensional Corrosion Bomb- rends a hole in dimensional space, dragging the target into another dimension. Wider area than a dimensional shot. Self Repairing Clothes- memory fabric that restored its original shape when damaged, the holes close up as fast as they are made. Anti-Gravity Belt- Allows for flight. Using Anti-Gravity and propulsion from its energy. Stealth Technology The Greylancer Family's Weapons Block- Weapons block designed and manufactured personally by Varossa the family's weapon blacksmith. Row upon row of chariots of every size; lances, long swords,, short swords hanging from racks; stock piles of shields, cutting edge-power suits, and old-fashioned plate armor. This horrible display of war stretched on as far as the eye could see, past the horizon. This arsenal alone could arm a division of a thousand men for battle. Transportation Cyborg Horse- His cyborg horse is of very high quality allowing faster than normal travel in comparison to others. Anti-Gravity Chariot- like out of a dream a chariot styled space craft equipped with an anti gravitational field allowing flight, and anti proton cannon that completely destroys all matter, and a dimensional shot: a blast that not only destroys the target but sends the debris left in wake to another dimension. It is equipped with an advanced AI that takes voice commands anticipates actions needed and automatically displays the probability for success. It has sensors that searches out desired targets and relays the information on a screen. Custom made by Varossa and conceptualized by his sister Laria, it is also equipped with stealth technology that masks him from all technological senses and telepathic detection when engaged. The barrier has been strengthened at least to twice as strong as the last chariot destroyed in the moon base assault. It allows him to overpower and pass through other barriers not as technologically advanced or strong as his such as Meyerling's with out effort. A barrier that held back the entire Counter Insurgency Forces calculated to have enough energy to last for eternity that enveloped his entire kingdom. The Capital's dimensional cutter also seems to be useless. Assets House Greylancer The Northern Frontier Sector Underlings Subcommander Yanus Grosbec Gallagher Varossa Shizam The Northern Frontier Sector Air Chariot Battalion The Counter Insurgency Forces Mechanical Soldiers Giant Androids Trivia *Noble Greylancer makes an appearance in Volume 22 titled Nightmare Village that has yet to be translated to English. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Overlord Category:Supreme Commander Category:Warrior Category:Sorcerer